The invention relates generally to vehicle testing apparatus and, more particularly, to road test simulators of the type used by automobile mechanics in service garages to simulate actual driving conditions.
While it is known to provide road test simulators, or dynamometers, for measuring performance of a vehicle in a service bay, simulation of high speed vehicle travel can result in lateral "wandering" of the vehicle, thereby resulting in a condition that is potentially injurious to a mechanic conducting the simulation. Wandering is particularly a problem when front wheel drive vehicles are tested.
The present invention relates to road test simulators such as those produced under the trademark INDUCTOR by Frank L. Wells Company of Kenosha, Wis.